Embodiments of the disclosure generally relate to storage systems and, more specifically, but not by way of limitation, to archiving storage systems.
An archiving storage system is used by one or more applications or application servers to store data for longer periods of time, for example, one year. Governments and other organizations often require the storage of certain types of data for long periods. For example, the Securities and Exchange Commission (SEC) may require retention of financial records for three or more months. Thus, entities that have to meet these storage requirements employ archiving systems to store the data to a media allowing for long-term storage.
Generally, organizations may discard the data at some point. However, due to the sensitive nature of the data, e.g., personal information, confidential information, or secret information, the data is discarded in a safe and secure manner. Some archiving systems physically destroy the media storing the data. However, this solution may also discard a valuable resource—the media itself. In some situations, it may be beneficial to keep the media but destroy the data on the media.
It is in view of these and other considerations not mentioned herein that the embodiments of the present disclosure were envisioned.
In the appended figures, similar components and/or features may have the same reference label. Further, various components of the same type may be distinguished by following the reference label by a dash and a second label that distinguishes among the similar components. If only the first reference label is used in the specification, the description is applicable to any one of the similar components having the same first reference label irrespective of the second reference label.